villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Devil (Cuphead)
The Devil is the main antagonist of the run-and-gun video game Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil. He forces the game's protagonists Cuphead and Mugman to collect Soul Contracts from various inhabitants of Inkwell Isles or he will take their souls. Appearance The Devil has black fuzzy skin, yellow eyes with red pupils, two horns on his head, gray hands and feet, a long, pointy tail, and large ears. He also appears to be tall and huge. Biography After they disobey Elder Kettle and they end up in the Devil's Casino, Cuphead and Mugman were on a winning streak while playing at the Craps table. Suddenly, the Devil approach them and, impressed by their streak, he offered the pair all the loot in the casino if they win the next roll, however, if they lose, he would take their souls. Cuphead, blinded by greed, threw the dice before Mugman could stop him and came up snake-eyes. Having lost, the brothers begged the Devil not to take their souls and if there was anything else they could give him in exchange. The Devil told them if they can gather the Soul Contracts from his other debtors before midnight he would spare them and booted them out of his casnio. He then sent out his right-hand man King Dice to make sure the pair fulfill their end of the bargain. It soon becomes evident that the Devil has control over parts of Inkwell Isles and that all of the debtors he has presumably made deals with have become aggressive and violent monsters that Cuphead and Mugman will be forced to fight. Eventually, the brothers obtain all the contracts and confront the Devil in his throne room. The Devil congratulated the pair and tells them to give him all the contracts plus offers in joining him to wreak some havoc. Endings Bad Ending In the Bad Ending, Cuphead and Mugman accept The Devil's offer. The Devil, delighted with their choice, turns the pair into Demons and watches happily as they both maniacally laugh. Good Ending In the Good Ending, Cuphead and Mugman refuse The Devil's offer, enraging him and prompting him to fight the brothers. In the end, the Devil is defeated and all the Soul Contracts are destroyed by Cuphead and Mugman, thus freeing Inkwell Isles and its inhabitants from the Devil's clutches. Gallery The Devil Phase 1.png|Phase 1 The Devil Phase 2.png|Phase 2 Cuphead promo casino full.jpg 68.png Devil Cuphead.PNG DevilEvilgrin.png|The Devil offering Cuphead to join him Scarydevil.png|The Devil's Evil Stare if the player refuses to join him We beat the Devil.png|The Devil's defeat Devil giant.PNG|The Devil's giant form. Videos Cuphead Bad Ending Navigation Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Gamblers Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Usurper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Shmup Villains Category:Titular Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Master of Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Parody/Homage Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Immortals Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Dark Forms Category:Neutral Evil